Monstruos
by Tomato-chan NS
Summary: Levi es un monstruo sin alma que mató a su creador sin remordimiento alguno luego de que éste no cumpliera su promesa. Eren es un vampiro que le hará una tentadora oferta que él acepta./—Quiero que mates para mí/ Dos bestias solo preocupadas por ellos mismos/ Romance extraño/Intento de Horror/EreRi/ Lemon, sangre y más. ¡Happy Halloween! ¿PWP? D:


**Monstruos**

 **Resumen:** Levi es un monstruo sin alma que mató a su creador sin remordimiento alguno luego de que éste no cumpliera su promesa. Eren es un vampiro que le hará una tentadora oferta que él acepta. —Quiero que mates para mí/ Dos bestias solo preocupadas por ellos mismos/ Romance extraño/Intento de Horror/EreRi/ Lemon, sangre y más. ¡Happy Halloween! ¿PWP? D:

 **Aclaraciones:** Eren es mayor que Levi. Levi tiene pocos meses de ser creado.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, Eren y Levi con mucha —y cuando digo mucha es **MUCHA** — confianza entre ellos, muerte de personajes, cosas que a muchos le van a resultar asquerosas XD, **MUCHO SEXO** **ENTRE HOMBRES** , Eren y Levi siendo bestias el uno con el otro, EreRi, sangre, asesinato… etc…

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Soy Hajime Isayama así que los personajes son míos **(?)** ok no **XD**

* * *

 **—Monstruos—**

 ** _EreRi_**

* * *

 **.**

 **Parte I**

 _ **La propuesta**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en una roca, cerca del castillo que yacía en el suelo carbonizado. El viento mecía sus cabellos azulados. La penumbra lo inundaba, la neblina estaba esparcida a su alrededor, y en su fuero interno se expandía la melancolía apareciendo junto a la soledad. La culpa no tenía lugar, su creador se merecía ser carbonizado vivo junto a su amante.

Para él, las promesas no se rompen.

El doctor Smith no debió haberlo hecho.

Sus ojos se posaron en sus manos color verde debido a la pudrición, vio las coceduras, las suturas que mantenían cada miembro en su lugar. Cada dedo de su mano había sido de una persona distinta, eso había dicho su creador. Todo en él era de otra persona.

Nada le pertenecía como característica propia.

¿Su cerebro? De un hombre huérfano, un matón y una mujer que adoraba que las cosas estuvieran limpias, pese a su pobreza.

Él no era nadie, no tenía nombre. Su creador siempre lo había llamado ''cosa'', era un objeto al cual iba a exhibir en la próxima feria científica de su pequeño pueblo como un avance tecnológico y una posible herramienta militar.

Sus puños se cerraron, su ceño se frunció mientras que un berrido de bestia le salía de la boca. Quería morirse, dejar de ver en los cerebros de esas tres personas. Dejar de sufrir sus pesares. Un rayo surgió del cielo oscurecido, aterrizando en él, recargando su fuerza, su inhumanidad, volviéndolo a hacer indestructible, devolviéndole sus energías y sus rencores.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rabia.

Él no había pedido ser creado… Él no había pedido nada del infierno de lo que era su ''vida''.

Según lo que había leído, lo que su amo le había dicho, él no tenía alma, era un monstruo, entonces… ¿por qué existía?

…Hubiera deseado ser tanto un humano, así no habría tenido que sufrir en soledad.

El sonido brusco de una brisa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo hizo girar todo su cuerpo de forma rápida y aterradora hacia dónde provenía ese ruido. Rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque, sus ojos recorrían con velocidad el bosque, tratando de encontrar al causante de dicho ruido.

Escuchó una risa detrás de él y no dudó en volver a girarse de manera brusca, esa que lo hacía ver como una aberración sobrenatural —lo que era— y que lograba que sus costuras sonaran por la presión, como queriendo salirse.

Pero al girarse no vio a nadie, solo la misma densa neblina que cubría el resto del lugar, pese a que escuchaba la respiración cerca de un individuo desconocido.

—Vaya… tu expresión es linda—susurró una voz que a su parecer parecía provenir de todos lados.

Le gruñó a la nada.

—Preséntate estúpido infeliz cobarde—bramó cortante.

Quería matar, deseaba tanto desgarrar la piel de alguien, y luego quemarlo.

Ese espécimen que no se dejaba ver podría ser su premio final, único y especial. Se podía imaginar el olor de su cuerpo siendo carbonizado, y se lamió los labios.

—Que malhablado. Y yo que pensaba que una creación de alguien tan importante como lo fue el señor Erwin hablaría con mejores modales—susurró la ronca voz, sin aparecer todavía su dueño.

—No menciones el repugnante nombre de ese hombre…—todo su ser resplandecía en chispas furiosas.

De la nada recordó el dolor de todo lo que tuvo que pasar. La sonrisa afilada y psicópata de ese hombre rubio al quitar y poner partes de su cuerpo como si fuera un rompecabezas o una muñeca. Solo para ver que pieza le quedaba mejor… y él… él estuvo consiente todo el tiempo. Sufriendo martirios, escuchando los problemas mentales de las tres personas que rondaban en su cabeza...

—¡Ahhhrrrr!—se llevó sus manos a la cabeza, comenzando a apretar sus manos en cada cien, queriendo aplastarse la mezcla de los tres cerebros que portaba.

El dolor… las suturas, el sonido de personas siendo cortadas vivas a su alrededor, el olor a carne podrida, los gritos de agonía…

Cayó de rodillas al piso.

Estrelló la cabeza en la dura tierra, una y otra vez, buscando hacerse lo más daño posible.

—No… menciones…su… nombre… No quiero…oírlo—cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—No pensaba que el doctor Erwin fuese tan macabro—volvió a escuchar la voz, pero esta vez sintió pasos frente a sí.

Eran pasos suaves —elegantes— pero firmes.

Alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con un hombre demasiado alto para su gusto, de ropajes caros, con una capa negra y elegante que, al parecer, lo protegía del frío. El hombre tenía una mirada un tanto seria, sus ojos eran rojos como el escarlata, brillaban en la oscuridad. De su sonrisa burlona sobresalían dos colmillos alargados y puntiagudos, su cabello era de color café —lo podía distinguir incluso en la oscuridad, beneficios de ser un monstruo— y estaba bien peinado hacia atrás. Sus facciones eran atractivas y peligrosas.

Se le hizo la boca agua.

Tenía ganas de matarlo.

¿Cómo sería quemar ese cuerpo alto y fuerte? ¿Cómo se sentiría el quemarlo?

Sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre él para estrangularlo, pero al instante ya estaba contra el suelo, el otro hombre le tenía las manos sobre la cabeza, y él en cuatro patas.

El frío aliento del otro le chocó contra su oreja cocida. Como una cosa extraña su espina dorsal sufrió un espasmo. Dedujo que por repulsión, pero no lo sabía muy bien.

—He venido hasta aquí porque te tengo una propuesta.

—Suéltame hijo de perra—gruñó, removiéndose para tratar de zafarse pero, sorprendentemente, el otro hombre tenía más fuerza que él.

Gruñó de nuevo.

El otro le pasó la lengua a su oreja y se volvió a estremecer.

—Solamente si aceptas la propuesta.

Se removió un tanto incómodo y rabioso debajo de aquel ser que sin duda alguna no era ningún humano.

—Ni siquiera me la has dicho, escoria.

Escuchó su ronca risa y gruñó. Detestaba tanto que se burlaran de él.

El de ojos rojos se inclinó más sobre él, quedando sus cuerpos completamente pegados el uno del otro, colocándolo más contra el suelo, para así hablarle mejor.

—Quiero que mates para mí.

Y con esas sencillas palabras los ojos del monstruo se abrieron dementes. El toque desquiciado —completamente macabro— que destilaba cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, le fascinó al de cabellos marrones.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?—preguntó apretándole las muñecas con más fuerza, inclinándose más contra él— ¿Aceptas ser una asesino despiadado? ¿Oler el aroma de carne quemada cuando acabes con ellos?

De un momento a otro el de ojos rojos se vio tirado en el suelo, con aquella pequeña bestia sobre él. Sus ojos destilando lujuria por el pensamiento tan impuro de asesinar.

—Acepto mocoso estúpido.

Los ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

—Perfecto. Te llevaré a mi castillo—su mano subió por la columna vertebral del pequeño, por debajo de la ropa, sintiendo algunas de las finas costuras que le adornaban la piel—, allí te explicaré todos los detalles.

* * *

 **.**

 **Parte II**

 _ **Tú**_ _**que me diste un nombre…**_

 **.**

* * *

El castillo de aquel hombre era hermoso. Elegante, con torres altas hechas de piedra con forma de ladrillo, preciosas enredaderas y grandes jardines. Al entrar un sirviente rubio les dio la bienvenida y los dejó pasar, se sorprendió ante el hecho de que aquel sirviente no saliera corriendo ante su apariencia, a lo mejor era una bestia como aquel hombre que caminaba firme frente a él.

Sin duda eso debía ser.

Sus ojos se movían de un lugar a otro, sin poder detenerlos. Todo dentro del castillo era espectacular y pulcro, haciendo sentir al cadáver un poco mal, puesto que sus ropas estaban gastadas, y andaba descalzo. No cuadraba allí.

Apretó los puños, sintiendo la incomodidad en su cuerpo, y todo por culpa de ese estúpido cerebro femenino que le decía que para entrar a una casa como aquella al menos tenía que estar limpio, y él, por culpa del otro, se había ensuciado de tierra. Estaba asqueado de sí mismo.

—Tsk.

El otro se detuvo por un momento mirándolo sobre el hombro con sus ojos ahora… ¿verdes?

—¿Sucede algo?

—Estoy suco—gruñó—, y detesto la suciedad.

Vio como los ojos verdes se tornaban rojos, brillando algo malévolos luego de la repentina metamorfosis.

—Eso se puede arreglar—susurró con la voz rasposa—. Por aquí.

Solamente atinó a asentir, sus pies volvieron a seguir al otro sin hacer ningún ruido o protesta.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—soltó de pronto el más alto, al pararse frente una gran puerta de madera con tallados en ella.

Quiso gruñir ante esa pregunta.

—No tengo nombre—contestó frío e indiferente.

—Mmm… interesante—susurró el otro, abriendo la pesada puerta, girándose después para tomar con sus frías manos la barbilla del cadáver y así mirar sus ojos azules mejor—. Pero eso cambiará ahora Levi—le soltó la barbilla.

El otro frunció el ceño.

—¿Levi?

—Tú nuevo nombre—contestó adentrándose en la oscura habitación, encendiendo los candelabros con un cerillo.

Levi parpadeó.

—¿Por qué Levi?—volvió a interrogar con una no muy bien disimulada curiosidad.

El otro rió.

—Tienes acento francés…—fue su única respuesta, para luego mirar de arriba hacia abajo a Levi—, ahora, desvístete. Tomarás un baño.

Levi solo acercó más sus cejas, gruñendo un poco y, sin ningún rastro de pudor en su sistema, se quitó la ropa, que consistía en una simple camisa vieja gris mohosa, y un pantalón morado degastado y raído. Dobló sus pertenencias y las colocó en una esquina, volteó a ver al otro con mala cara.

—¿Dónde está la bañera para el baño…?

Eren se relamió los labios, admirando el cuerpo de Levi con morbosidad animal.

Su cara era verde, con la parte de los ojos parchados, era fina pero masculina, su cabello azul, al igual que sus cejas le daban un toque peligroso y hermoso. Su pecho lampiño y plano, los músculos solamente un poco marcados en esa área y levemente en los brazos. Sus caderas afiladas, con la ingle remarcada dejando ver un su miembro flácido de tamaño considerable, que le dieron ganas de tomar en su boca al ver como descansaba sobre los testículos de manera perezosa, siendo el glande cubierto por la tela del prepucio, y remarcado por los muslos finos pero con músculos de las piernas, que contaba con la pantorrilla bien torneada…y lo más curioso que también le gustaba de lo que veía eran las miles de coceduras que tenía en el cuerpo, y cuando se había agachado para colocar su ropa en el suelo le había visto ese lindo traserito que se gastaba. Ese cadáver era hermoso de todas las maneras posibles… y lo mejor era que ya le pertenecía.

Mientras observaba, Eren se comenzó también a quitar la capa negra con fondo rojo que traía puesta, seguido de todo el resto de la ropa.

—Detrás de mí—le contestó al fin con la voz enronquecida.

La luna brilló a sus espaldas, iluminando la oscura habitación, dejando ver a Levi con más claridad la anatomía que le ofrecía el otro.

Pecho fuerte, muslos gruesos, ingle recta, músculos fibrosos en las manos, abdominales muy marcados, piernas largas, y un tupido vello púbico que enmarcaba la base de la intimidad de aquel hombre con dotes sobrenaturales. No apartó su mirada de él, en ningún momento, no se avergonzaba de que el otro lo sorprendiera mirando —ni siquiera su parte femenina quien en secreto y en vida, disfrutaba verle _esa parte_ a su esposo—, ante su vista observó cómo se fue alzando de a poco, haciendo que su pene saliera libre por el prepucio, dejando el glande expuesto, mientras el pene reafirmaba su erección apareciendo varias venas palpitantes. Sintió el suyo moverse un poco, pero no le prestó atención. Sus tornillos se sentían raros y expulsaban varias chispas pero no quiso darle importancia.

Volvió su vista hasta los ojos del otro.

—Nombre—demandó—, al menos tengo que saber cómo se llama la bestia con la que trabajo.

Una risa ronca se escuchó por la habitación.

—Mi nombre es Eren—dijo, sus ojos filosos miraban a Levi de forma predadora—. Gracias por lo de bestia, es un placer acompañarte en la especie.

Levi gruño.

—Tsk. Idiota.

Pasó de largo a Eren que rió por lo _adorable_ que era al ser tan gruñón, siguiéndolo de cerca hasta llegar a la tina que ya estaba llena de agua limpia —amaba sus poderes de telequinesis con los que había podido abrir la llave de agua desde lejos—.

Eren se apresuró a sentarse dentro de la tina, señalándola luego con la cabeza.

—Cuando gustes puedes venir…

Levi volvió a chasquear la lengua con fastidio.

—Estúpido…—más sin embargo, y haciendo todo lo contrario que Eren se había imaginado, Levi se adentró en la bañera y se sentó en el hueco que hacían sus piernas, dejando su espalda apoyada en su pecho para más comodidad y con la erección de Eren chocando en su espalda.

Eren sonrió al verlo tomar la barra de jabón que estaba en una pequeña mesa en una esquina y comenzar a tallarse.

—Pensé que te ibas a sentar en el otro extremo de la tina—dijo Eren, pero no era una queja, de hecho una de sus manos se estaba paseando por los muslos cocidos del de piel verdosa. Le encantaba sentir los hilos metálicos en la yema de sus dedos.

—Estoy más cómodo aquí—contestó franco.

Eren le lamió la nuca con morbo mientras le apresaba por la cintura.

—Me alegro de que te acostumbres desde ahora—susurró para sus adentros.

Susurro que Levi no escuchó.

—¿Por qué quieres que asesine por ti?—interrogó de una vez, con curiosidad.

—Me tienen vigilado, necesito a alguien que me lleve la comida a mi castillo, para alimentarme—Eren se acomodó mejor en el espaldar de la tina, sin soltar a Levi.

Levi pasó una de las manos por el cuello de Eren, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—¿Comes gente?

Eren volvió a acariciarle los muslos por debajo del agua con parsimonia mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta casi rosar los labios ajenos con los suyos.

—Bebo su sangre—respondió lentamente abarcando la intimidad de Levi con una mano.

El suspiro extraño que soltó el monstruo no tuvo precio para los oídos del vampiro.

—Así que eres una jodida sanguijuela...—jadeó Levi, moviendo con levedad su pelvis contra la mano intrusa.

Eren soltó una risa ronca, mordiendo los finos labios ajenos.

—Puede decirse así…—se lamió los labios al sentir como el pene se iba irguiendo cada vez más entre sus dedos, al tiempo en que una capa eléctrica comenzaba a cubrir el agua de la tina y le hacía estremecer.

—… ¿Estas cosas no se supone que se hagan entre amantes?—preguntó Levi, rotando su cara hasta que llegó al musculoso cuello de Eren, comenzando a morder y a chupar en ese lugar, atacando zonas sensibles que ni Eren sabía que tenía allí.

El vampiro soltó un gruñido ronco.

De un momento a otro —y como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo—, Eren lo volteó con un gruñido, haciéndolo quedar sentado sobre su pelvis, sintiendo ambos miembros rozarse.

Uno frío y el otro electrificado.

—Desde que aceptaste el trabajo, eres mi amante—gruñó de vuelta, lamiendo las suaves pero tensas clavículas de piel muerta y verde. El sabor agrio, y rancio de esa piel le fascinó.

—Solamente acepté matar…—prosiguió Levi, moviéndose sobre él como una arpía, aprisionando las intimidades en sus pechos, frotándolas lenta y descaradamente.

—Por eso… Eres el primero que lo hace—Eren alzó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos más brillantes que antes junto a nuevos matices dorados en las bordas—. Desde que te vi me resultaste atractivo, el cómo mataste a tu amo sin piedad luego de haber descuartizado a su alto amante frente a sus ojos me excitó de sobre manera, te confieso… Pero cuando me dijiste que sí a lo de matar… Argh…. De tan solo pensarlo me dan ganas de darte por todos lados hasta la muerte… y soy inmortal.

Levi sonrió de medio lado, paseando su rasposa lengua sobre la nariz de Eren, como un beso gatuno y sensual.

—Hm… eres un pervertido.

—Y así te va a gustar.

Levi se sentó en la fría erección del vampiro pero sin hacer nada, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desde arriba.

—Pensaba que tus sirvientes mataban por ti.

Eren sacudió la cabeza, aferrando su mano en los duros glúteos del otro, para refregarlo contra sí a gusto.

—Los tengo hipnotizados para que no hablen… Pero de todas formas lo prefería hacer yo. Pero desde que maté a cuatro jovencitas en una noche todo el mundo se puso con alerta de monstruo y qué mejor que acusar al hombre más misterioso de la ciudad—aclaró—. Y multimillonario…—se inclinó para chupar uno de esos botones de un tono verde mucho más oscuros que el resto de su piel, lo mordisqueó un poco haciendo que Levi soltara un pequeño gemido que alcanzó a escuchar por sus sentidos más desarrollados—. Soy un conde.

—Hum… interesante—dijo como pudo, su voz un tanto más enronquecida que antes, su pene erecto y electrificado le comenzaba a doler de la sobrexcitación.

Eren subió, lamiendo desde el centro del pecho, hasta llegar a su cuello, chupando el lugar donde se supone que debería haber estado la yugular, sonriendo malicioso ante los leves espasmos que parecía sufrir el pequeño hombre entre sus manos.

—Mañana tendré una reunión aquí, con todas las personas que me acusan, todos mis sirvientes estarán, y como nadie te ha visto…. Quiero que mates… que mates por mí. Que traigas a jovencitas vírgenes a las cuales pueda desangrar con mis dientes…. Y cuando estén que casi no puedan respirar…—volvió a hablar suave, acercando sus labios a la oreja ajena mientras una mano juguetona pasaba el dedo medio entre sus nalgas, rosando la cavidad anal, mojada por el agua—. Cuando eso pase… puedes quemarlas…—dio el golpe final.

Eren gruñó de forma fuerte cuando el cadáver lo empujó contra la pared de la tina, haciendo un sonido de piedra contra mármol.

—Jódeme duro, maldito chupasangre—murmuró en un susurro ronco.

El de cabellos azulados sentía su interior demasiado vacío, de un momento a otro quería eso, que ese jodido vampiro de mierda lo llenara con ese grueso pedazo de carne que parecía muy gustoso de profanarlo hasta partirlo en pedazos… y eso era lo que él quería.

Quería ser destrozado por ese hombre que le pedía que hiciera la que se había convertido en su actividad favorita, _matar_.

Eren sonrió.

—Como gustes.

De pronto Levi sintió un leve mareo en su cerebro, pues se vio de un momento a otro en otra habitación, con el conde debajo de él, sobre una mullida y gran cama. Tuvo que apoyar sus dos manos en el pecho de Eren para no caer.

—¿Tienes el poder de teletransportación o qué?—preguntó nuevamente con el ceño fruncido, pero eso no le quitara el hecho de que estaba excitado.

—No. Tengo velocidad—explicó Eren—. Ahora a lo que vinimos—susurró atrevido mientras lo nalgueaba de un lado.

Levi jadeó, para después mirarlo mal, seguido puso una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se bajaba de Eren para quedar entre sus piernas.

—El conde tiene razón…—murmuró ronco—. Directo a lo que vinimos.

Levi agarró el mojado —tanto por el agua como por fluidos propios— miembro de Eren con una mano, respirando sobre éste, y de una larga lamida desde la gruesa cabeza de zeta hacia abajo llego directo a los testículos. Los tomó en la boca chupándolos dentro con fervor, entrecerrando los ojos con placer, mientras sentía al vampiro jadear debajo de sus brazos. Su arrogancia estaba por los cielos, y su ego también.

Se sentía vivo. Se sentía un monstruo.

Porque a él ya no le interesaba ser humano. Que estupidez era esa idea antigua que alguna vez cruzó por su cabeza.

—Levi…—escuchó el ronco llamando del vampiro.

Lo miró, con sus ojos brillantes y cargados de electricidad que, por la excitación, chispaba por sus tonillos, globos oculares y cualquier cavidad en su cuerpo.

El vampiro se lamió los labios, alzando su cadera, poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de Levi para que se estuviese quieto, comenzó a refregar toda su extensión por la cara suave y chispeante del cadáver remendado, dejando su cara completamente húmeda de fluidos, al tiempo que Eren gemía por las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que se posaban sobre su sensible falo cuando Levi respiraba sobre él.

—Joder… Levi, no puedo más. Necesito follarte, rudo. Cogerte de una forma bestial—su voz estaba distorsionada por la excitación.

Complacido vio como los ojos azules se volvían casi negros y, dándole una última lamida al órgano viril de Eren se posicionó sobre él do forma gatuna.

—Tu lenguaje me excita, sanguijuela...

Acercó su lengua a los labios de Eren, los cuales lamió con parsimonia, encontrándose casi al mismo tiempo con una compañera de juego, compañera de jugo que se adentró en su boca sin permiso y que inició una batalla por el dominio. Dominio que ganó él, por supuesto. Levi se separó de Eren con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa maligna y lujuriosa, al tiempo en que se erguía sobre la ingle de Eren.

Eren —quién se había levantado a medias— estaba sobre sus codos, admirando el cuerpo de Levi desde abajo. Todas las coceduras y ese tono verdoso de su piel lo traía loco, pero su estimulante más grande fue el ver como Levi se dejaba caer sobre su polla con violencia, logrando que su vientre se inflamara un poco por el contenido extra que tenía su cuerpo. Eren gruñó, enterrando sus largas uñas en la piel de los muslos de su muerto amante.

—Joder… eres demasiado estrecho.

Levi soltó un jadeo.

— _Rígor Mortis_ …—jadeó simplemente, sintiéndose demasiado lleno por ese falo venoso, hinchado por sangre ajena.

Comenzó a cabalgar con violencia, jadeando hacia el cielo, moviendo sus caderas de forma circular. Eren posó sus manos en los costados de Levi, alzando su cadera con ímpetu, alzándose para quedar sentado y así poder tomar uno de aquellos botones rígidos en su boca. El sexo con ese cadáver estaba siendo intenso.

Sus otros y otras amantes no habían soportado jamás su fuerza y, aunque le encantaba ver como su polla era bañada de sangre abdominal, le frustraba el que jamás pudiera acabar bien dentro de alguien, no sin que esta persona se hubiese muerto primero. Pero ahora estaba allí, con un hombre perfecto, hecho de distintas piezas de humanos, y electrificado, embistiéndolo con rudeza, viendo como éste cabalgaba sobre él. Como en el plano vientre verdoso se hinchaba, y deshinchaba según entraba y salía de esa cavidad que lo estaba asfixiando. Escuchando sus berridos bestiales, e inhumanos de placer.

El agua, por el baño sin terminar que habían tomado, hacía que sus cuerpos se escucharan húmedos, que el _chlack, chlack,_ del entra y sale fuese más mórbido.

—M-Más… J-Jodido chupa-sangre…. ¡Máaahhhhs!—gruño Levi gustoso.

Eren perdió un poco más la cordura, entregándose a la lujuria, y proponiéndose a él mismo que haría gritar a Levi su nombre. Así que, con ese pensamiento en medio de su mente nublada, tomó de las caderas al hombre y lo tiró de cara sobre la cama.

Levi gruñó al sentirse vacío, maldiciendo al vampiro por eso.

Eren no le prestó atención, solamente le tomó de las caderas, para alzar la retaguardia nada más, hasta que esta quedó a centímetros de su cara, como el resto del cuerpo de Levi, era verde, y ese lugar era más oscuro, y aquel agujero estaba con los bordes algo hinchados por la estirada forzosa que había sufrido. No lo resistió y pasó su fría lengua por ese lugar, haciendo que el cadáver jadeara, y él tuviera un potente pinchazo en su hombría.

En ese lugar Levi sabía a óxido… a sangre.

—¿Qué… mier-da… estás… haciendo?—preguntó Levi, al sentir la lengua intrusa que profanaba su abierta entrada, explorando de forma desespera allí dentro, tocando de forma leve ciertos lugares que lo hacían temblar.

Mas Eren no contestó rápido sino que dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, para recostarse sobre la espalda aún mojada de Levi, comenzando a chuparle el cuello y con sus dos manos, abusar de los pezones ajenos, tocándolos y aplastándolos, causándole suspiros raros al más bajo.

—Eres malditamente perfecto Levi…

Tras esas palabras volvió a adentrar su miembro de forma bestial entro de la cavidad que ya estaba volviendo a su estado normal, logrando que Levi se ahogara, Eren estaba tocando varios puntos dentro suyo que lo hacían delirar, y más cuando comenzó a embestirlo de verdad, con fuerza animal, moviendo las caderas con desesperación, saliendo de él casi por completo y volviendo a enterrarse después, sin remordimiento alguno.

Un coro de violentos gemidos animales inundó la habitación, el sonido de la electricidad recorriendo la piel de Levi mientras su culo era brutalmente ultrajado, era como música para los oídos de Eren, quién estaba mordisqueando con levedad el cuello verdoso del cadáver, mas cuando comenzó a sentir espasmos en el interior de Levi, allí fue que utilizó sus colmillos, mordió al tiempo que le alzaba más las caderas a Levi y le dio la embestida más profunda.

—¡E-Eren…!—el delicioso grito que soltó Levi al correrse sin estimulación alguna sobre su miembro, no tuvo precio.

Su cuerpo colapsó en la cama mientras que Eren seguía embistiéndolo sin piedad por más de quince minutos, en donde Levi ya había vuelto a tener una erección. Allí, al sentir como nuevamente aquel interior duro lo apresaba con más ímpetu, los espasmos en su ingle no se hicieron esperar, sus músculos abdominales se contrajeron, y el espeso líquido le bañó las muertas entrañas a Levi, causando que éste se corriera segundos después con otro sonoro jadeo.

Eren con una sonrisa, algo agitado, y luego de salir del interior ajeno, miró como de ese estirado agujero salían los restos de su esencia que no cabían en ese lugar. Sintió como podía excitarse de nuevo en cualquier momento, pero esta vez quería follarse a Levi de lado. Tomo la pierna izquierda de Levi para voltearlo de medio lado y la colocó sobre su hombro, mas grande fue la sorpresa fijarse en su nuevo amante.

Una sustancia negra y pegajosa estaba pegada al pecho de Levi, y manchaba sus blancas sábanas, siguiendo el rastro se percató de que eso había salido del pene ahora flácido del cadáver.

Parpadeó cuando el aroma de eso le inundó la nariz.

—¿Eso es…?—preguntó mirando a Levi a los ojos.

Levi suspiró, algo agitado todavía.

—Sangre y semen. Mi orgasmo—le asintió.

—Pero, …¿cómo?—preguntó intrigado pasando su mano por el plano abdomen del chico, recogiendo parte de la sustancia pegajosa.

—Tengo un corazón que produce sangre sin bombear, éste lleva sangre para mi cerebro solamente de forma normal, pero cuando me excito, como mi cuerpo no puede producir mucha esperma, solo una cuarta parte de lo que un hombre normalmente produce, pues expulsa sangre mezclada con esperma al sufrir del orgasmo—explicó.

Eren le sonrió de forma extraña, llevando su mano con esa mezcla de sangre y semen a su boca, degustándolo con gula. Gimiendo ante el sabor salado de ambas mezclas. Su lívido volvió a crecer, volviendo a acomodar la pierna de Levi en su hombro, pues ésta se le había rodado un poco, tomándolo con la otra mano de la cadera.

—Definitivamente, malditamente perfecto…

Y con otro fuerte empuje volvió a embestir dentro del cadáver.

— _¡Ah!_ ¡E-Eren!

* * *

 **.**

 **Parte III**

 _ **No hay forma de llamar a lo nuestro**_

 **—Noche siguiente—**

 **.**

* * *

Esa noche le había tocado ir a buscar a las pobres víctimas de su amante, había sido tan fácil con esas cuatro jovencitas descerebradas de unos quince años que lo habían seguido por curiosidad alejándose de sus niñeras y nanas,… ahora se arrepentían. Dos de ellas ya estaban muertas, desangradas y desmembradas en la orilla del río como aparecían siempre, esto para que las personas del mugroso pueblo en donde se encontraban dejaran de sospechar de Eren. Las otras dos restantes eran para el festín de Eren, y estaban escondidas en el comedor subterráneo de la mansión del vampiro.

Eran la una de la madrugada y al fin todos los duques y civiles se habían largado del lugar, todos contentos por la hospitalidad del Jaeger, algunos apenados de haber pensado esas cosas de él, cuando era una persona que se notaba tranquila apacible y que jamás le haría daño a nadie…

El sonido de tela rasgada inundó el gran comedor.

—Hermoso—dijo Eren con los ojos desorbitados de la locura, y el hambre, mientras Levi le terminaba de sacar la ropa a la chica. Su mano fue hasta la mordaza, pero Eren le detuvo—. No, déjala así. No quiero escucharla quejarse…—le tomó la cara a Levi y lo miró con dulzura—, los únicos gritos que quiero oír de ahora en adelante son los tuyos... rogando por mi carne…—le besó con suavidad los labios.

Levi lo miraba con sus ojos filosos con un brillo maligno.

—Córtala… pero antes…. Hay que humillarla un poco, ¿no crees?—preguntó con esa sonrisa extraña que prendía al menor.

Levi solamente asintió.

—Sí…

Eren se giró hacia la chica desnuda. Sus pechos eran algo pequeños, sus caderas no estaban tan anchas, su intimidad estaba cubierta de varios risos de vello púbico oscuro y sus piernas eran algo infantiles, al igual que su cara que tenía una mueca de terror en ella. El vampiro comenzó a acariciarle el estómago, y ella comenzó a jimiquear, tratando de soltarse de las cadenas que la tenían sujeta, con las extremidades de forma de estrella, dejando su intimidad al aire.

Pero Eren no tocó allí, sino que su fría mano siguió subiendo hasta llegar al pecho de ella, agarrando con extremada fuerza uno de sus senos, haciéndola llorar. A Eren le pareció repulsivo el tacto suave de esa piel, pensó en su amante, en el torso duro, en esos pezones de piedra, en su sabor extraño pero delicioso, y la olió a ella… Qué asco. Olía a rosas, y flores silvestres, _como todas_.

Con bronca, le arrancó el seno, la piel haciendo un sonido húmedo al despegarse. Tiró el pedazo de piel y músculo a un lado, escuchando los gritos desgarradores de la adolescente que querían salirse a través de la mordaza. Probó la sangre en su mano, sabía bien. Al menos eso sí sabía bien. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos, y miraron a la chica.

—Calma… ya mismo morirás y no sentirás tanto dolor—rió de forma enferma, acercando la cara hacia el lugar que le había arrancado el seno, sorbiendo la sangre que salía de allí, lamiendo las costillas, que estaban visibles, con insano morbo, sus colmillos crecieron más mientras los enterraba en la tierna carne de la chica y la iba dejando seca de a poco, mientras sus manos viajaban a vulva, adentrando suavemente sus dedos en ese lugar caliente, comenzando a estimular el clítoris, otorgándole placer a su víctima, para que su corazón bombeara más sangre.

Aunque sinceramente, lo que antes le subía el lívido, ahora lo despreciaba. El hermoso cadáver en solo una noche le había demostrado lo hermoso que era un cuerpo resistente, y un miembro erguido… El sabor rancio de su orgasmo…

—Mmm…—se imaginó haciendo eso de la misma forma, pero siendo Levi el que estuviera en la mesa debajo de él, gimiendo de dolor y de placer…

Aumentó el trabajo de sus dedos en la chica.

Mientras, en una esquina estaba Levi, sus ojos afilados miraban la escena con el ceño fruncido.

No le gustaba que Eren tocara a _esa_. Eren era _su_ amante. Gruñó apretando los puños crujiendo los nudillos. Su mano se agarró con fuerza al hacha que tenía frente así, y, cuando vio que la adolescente movía sus caderas contra los grandes dedos de _su_ Eren, cuando supo que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo….

Le cortó la cabeza con el hacha.

La cabeza calló al suelo con un sonido hueco, y de las arterias, y venas, varios chorros de sangre habían salido.

Eren miró a Levi que respiraba agitado, con una mirada macabra, y una sonrisa que le pondría los pelos de punta a todos, pero que a él le podía dar una erección instantánea.

—¿Levi…?—llamó para que lo mirara.

Levi lo miró con enojo.

—Mi cuerpo se movió solo—gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

Eren sonrió.

—Pensé que querrías esperar para quemarla viva—dijo mientras se limpiaba sus manos con una toalla húmeda que había cerca.

Levi frunció aún más el ceño.

—Repito; Mi cuerpo se movió solo.

El vampiro se le acercó hasta tenerlo contra la pared. Le lamió una mejilla que tenía un par de gotas de sangre.

—Te ves hermoso de rojo… La sangre hace juego con tu piel—le acercó su erección a Levi, refregándola contra su estómago—. Mira como me pones…

—Pensé que disfrutabas dedeándole a ella…—miró para otro lado tratando de parecer desinteresado, controlando el instinto que le decía que tomara aquella dura polla entre sus manos y la chupara hasta sacarle la última gota.

La risa ronca de Eren le aturdió los sentidos.

El de coceduras se veía demasiado adorable cuando estaba celoso… y eso que solamente se conocían de un día.

—No te voy a negar que antes lo disfrutaba… Pero después de probarte… de acariciarte…. Esas bebés no me provocan nada, nada que no sean nanceas con su piel suave y su olor a flores tan sumamente _común_ … De hecho, para no terminar con su vida antes, estaba pensando que eras tú al que tenía debajo de mí, chupándole la poca sangre que tienes, y follándote con tres de mis dedos…—Eren gimió ante la imagen mental—… ¿Qué te parece si tenemos sexo sobre la mesa?

De alguna forma Levi supo que Eren estaba diciendo la verdad, así que, ocultando su sonrisa altanera, empujó el gran cuerpo de Eren.

—Termina de comer. Luego tenemos sexo.

Eren rió dulce, y feliz, sentándose frente al cadáver de la chica, arrancando una de sus manos del tronco, dejando la mitad del hueso en el hombro, junto a varios hilachos de músculo.

Se acercó la mano a la boca, comenzando a devorar la sangre que quedaba en ella. Sus ojos ahora de nuevo verdes se posaron en Levi quién lo miraba de manera intensa.

—¿Quieres?— le preguntó Eren al ver como lo miraba.

La sangre le resbalaba por las comisuras de la boca, mientras tendía el brazo apuntado de la mujer hacia Levi.

El monstruo solo lo observó con aburrimiento.

—No soy un zombi, mocoso. Soy solamente un cadáver con corriente en las venas que lo hace razonar y caminar. Eso es todo. No como nada.

Eren se le quedó mirando con una expresión rara, para luego sonreír, secándose de manera salvaje con un pañuelo la boca, luego acercándose de forma predadora hasta su compañero. Se lamió la boca.

—Tengo una idea de algo que sí te comerás y beberás…

Levi solamente lo miró interrogante, alzando una de sus cejas azules.

—¿Qué?

—Acompáñame.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pasó su lengua rasposa e hinchada por el amplio glande del vampiro, del cual escurría sangre debido a la —otra— chica desnuda que Levi tenía aguantada del brazo, haciendo presión en su muñeca cortada para así evitar que la sangre cayera en otro lugar que no fuera el la virilidad de su amante o su boca, justo como en ese momento.

Eren tenía los ojos dilatados por la lujuria al ver a Levi chupar como todo un vampiro experto la muñeca de la adolescente que lloraba asustada mientras que no se podía mover por presión de la mano que la sostenía… y por el miedo. Pero sobre todo su excitación aumentó al ver a Levi escupiendo de a chorros la sangre que portaba en su boca, llenando así más de carmesí a su polla, luego comenzando a sorberla levemente, para luego adentrar en su pequeña boca el glande, bajando lentamente por toda su extensión, hasta que ya no podía abarcar más. Se sentía en la garganta apretada de Levi, entonces éste lo miró con sus ojos sensuales, las mejillas ahuecadas y los flecos de cabello en su frente. Su mirada retadora y burlona lo prendió de sobremanera.

Su labio superior se torció en una sonrisa cínica y lasciva.

Esa jodida criatura era tan follable.

—Te vez tan deseoso de ser ultrajado Levi…—gruñó con voz ronca mientras le acariciaba con fingida dulzura la cabeza—. Mi polla se siente tan bien allí dentro… Ahh… ¿Quieres que te rompa la boca?—preguntó con el mismo tono dulce.

En respuesta Levi le mordió con un poco de fuerza la base de su pene causándole un placentero dolor.

—Ahh—gimió excitado, mirando los ojos brillantes de su monstruo—… Me alegro de que hayas aceptado.

Comenzó a embestir con fuerza contra la boca abierta de Levi, quien cerró los ojos llevando su mano hasta su retaguardia para comenzar a dilatarse aunque fuese un poco.

El vampiro, en medio de toda la lujuria del acto comenzó a sentir un olor de excitación, a parte del de ellos dos. Sus ojos voltearon a ver a la chica desnuda a la que Levi le tenía la muñeca apretada. Tenía la cara roja y de entre sus muslos comenzaba a bajar un líquido pegajoso. La chica apartaba la mirada asustada y apenada.

'' _Que ternura''_ , pensó con sarcasmo.

Sus ojos volvieron a los de Levi, cuando este soltó un gruñido al ver que bajaba la intensidad de sus envestidas. Sus ojos azules lo miraron con fuerza.

—Ella está tan excitada Levi, ¿qué opinas al respecto? ¿Deseas que se nos una?—le preguntó cínico sacando su miembro de esa boca muerta que tanto placer le brindaba.

La vio completamente manchada de sangre y quiso correrse. Llenarle la cara de su esperma, ver cómo se teñía de rojo al mezclarse con la sangre. El hambre que sentía dentro de él se intensificó más ante ese pensamiento, y más cuando vio la cara enojada de _su criatura_. Se veía tan violable.

—Ni de coña—gruñó celoso, sus ojos volteando a ver a la chica que estaba más asustada ahora.

Levi se levantó de su lugar, gruñendo entre dientes, arrastrando de la muñeca a la adolescente que gritaba pidiendo ayuda y trataba de soltarse. Los pasos de Levi retumbaban por toda la habitación, pisaba con firmeza y enojo hasta que se paró frente de la gran chimenea.

La chica abrió los ojos con terror.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme ir! ¡Prometo que no diré nada!—rogó tirándose al suelo cuando Levi la soltó, sollozando de forma descontrolada.

Levi la miró con asco.

—Cerda, no me hables así—le agarró con fuerza de los cabellos haciéndola sangrar.

Ella soltó un grito que retumbó en las paredes. Un fuerte grito de dolor.

—Muere.

La jaló con más fuerza, adentrándola al fuego de manera despiadada.

—No te metas con lo que es mío, estúpida.

—¡Ahhh!

Cerró las puertas de la chimenea, escuchando los gritos de la chica.

Llantos de agonía, sollozos de dolor.

Sonrió de medio lado ante eso.

El olor de carne humana cocinándose comenzó a inundarle los sentidos, deseando que Eren bobeara con su miembro dentro de sus entrañas, que se lo cogiera con fuerza justo al lado de la chimenea, para oler más de cerca ese aroma que a sus fosas nasales les gustaba tanto. Su culo hormigueó en busca de atención. Pero, por ahora se aguantaría.

Al girarse para encarar a su amante lo que vio fue a éste, con la mano en su miembro, agitando su erección de una forma violenta mientras lo miraba a él con deseo en sus ojos.

—Eres jodidamente caliente cuando te pones sádico—le dijo con voz ronca cuando le vio acercarse—. Me pones tanto que mi polla lo único que quiere es enterrarse en ti muy fuerte.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la vieja columna del más joven. Él también quería que lo hiciera.

El cadáver se arrodilló nuevamente.

—Lamentablemente me trajiste aquí para que me tragara tu líquido, hoy no me violarás.

—Bien… Me gusta correrme en tu boca… hoy se ve más apetitosa por la sangre, pero…—con su rapidez giró a Levi para que su parte íntima le quedara en la cara—. Quiero probar tu esencia yo también.

—Hm… Como quieras.

Con esa última frase Eren tomó fuertemente de los glúteos a Levi, separándolos para apreciar mejor la entrada fruncida del cadáver. Se lamió los labios al verla, apreciando los testículos que ocultaban la erección electrizada de sus ojos. Con el placer recurriendo todo su frío cuerpo, concentrándose en la ingle, en donde Levi chupaba con fervor, mordiendo de vez en cuando, comenzó a embestir de forma lenta, al tiempo que su lengua viajaba de arriba hacia abajo por aquel orificio que era casi imposible de penetrar.

'' _Demasiado sensual''_ , pensó Eren, al percatarse de se movía contra su lengua tratando de que esta rosara más profundamente contra su fruncido agujero.

—¿Sabes…?—comenzó conversación, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo, causándole leves espasmos al más joven—. Ella era virgen… podría haberme servido…

—Estoy… seguro de que puedes conseguir a otra santurrona por allí—consiguió decir entre subidas y bajadas.

Antes de que Eren lo volviera a interrumpir con su plática, se sacó la erección de la boca, admirándola por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a morder los bordes de la uretra, causándole gruñidos y gemidos de placer a su amante.

—¡Ah!—jadeó Levi, pues Eren, en venganza, había metido tres dedos de un solo golpe en su estrecho interior, abriéndolo de forma brusca, tal y como le gustaba, mientras jugaba con sus testículos al pasarle la lengua de un lado a otro. Se estremeció—. E-Estúpida sanguijuela…—insultó mientras se movía con fervor contra esos dedos que lo embestían con fuerza casi animal—¡A-ah…! Uh-Hm—volvió a meterse el pene de Eren a la boca, chupando con fervor, de sus tornillos se escapaban miles de chispas eléctricas de excitación.

Eren se sentía en el paraíso, de reojo miró hacia el espejo para ver como Levi se movía de una forma tan agitada contra algo, al parecer, inexistente… Embistió con fuerza con su polla y dedos, los cuales estiró, añadiendo otro dedo, retorciéndolos, podía sentir los espasmos de Levi por todos lados, así mismo las corrientes aumentaban de intensidad, su pequeño monstruo estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo.

Sonrió mientras chupaba el miembro de Levi y como podía se lo metía a la boca completo haciendo al otro alzar su cabeza para jadear.

—¿Quién te dijo que puedes parar de chupármela Levi? Ahí te quedas—le dijo Eren con voz autoritaria pese a que tenía el chorreante falo en la boca, alzando una de sus piernas y colocándola sobre la nuca de Levi, empujando hacia abajo, logrando que se atragantara con su polla.

El vampiro gimió por placer, y el monstruo se agitó de gusto.

Estaba casi en la cúspide, no podía respirar —tampoco es como si lo necesitara—, y Eren tocaba consecutivamente un punto dentro de su ano que lo estaba volviendo loco. Dolía estar tan abierto… pero definitivamente ese dolor le fascinaba, además de esa boca que le raspaba con los colmillos la polla fuerte de Levi. Sentía que toda su electricidad se iría de un momento a otro, pero cuando creyó recuperarse…

Eren adentró el quinto dedo y abrió la mano.

—¡MMMMMHhhh!—un sonoro gemido ahogado fue lo que retumbó en la habitación, seguido Eren saboreó el semen óxido de Levi, ese que parecía saber a sangre, pero más rancio y algo oscuro.

Le encantaba, tomó todo de él, cada gota, y siguió embistiendo con su mano para alargarle el orgasmo lo más posible. Cuando el cuerpo de Levi dejó de estremecerse tanto, sacó su mano de dentro de Levi, observando el estirado que esto había provocado, relamiéndose de gusto ante esa imagen, luego sacó la pierna de encima de la cabeza de Levi, apartándolo hacia a un lado de la cama, sonriendo al ver cómo el verdoso estaba agitado y sus mejillas algo más oscuras por la actividad. También vio los ojos azules que lo miraban expectantes a su siguiente movimiento.

—Siéntate de espaldas a la cabecera—ordenó.

Levi se arrastró hasta allí a gatas, dándole una imagen —intencional— al vampiro que jamás iba a ser capaz de olvidar en su vida. No cuando el monstruo estaba más que listo para recibirlo y contraía su abierta entrada en busca de algo. Levi era un jodido pervertido.

Se sacudió el miembro un par de veces antes de que Levi se acomodara como le había dicho.

Su ceño fruncido y su cara de pocos amigos no hizo más que aumentar su excitación.

Se acercó a él.

—Abre tu boca.

Levi hizo lo que le dijo nuevamente, la abrió todo lo que podía, mas sin embargo el miembro de Eren estaba por demás excitado, y más hinchado que antes, así que no era suficiente, pero entraría como fuera.

—No te va a caber Levi… Mira lo hinchado que está…—gimió Eren parándose frente a Levi, exhibiéndole su miembro con descaro.

Levi solo rozó su fría nariz contra las venas que le sobresalían a esa piel, procediendo luego a mirarlo con sus ojos finos y sensuales.

—Rómpeme la boca si es necesario, pero vacíate en mí, es una orden—dijo con autoridad.

—Como ordene, mi sargento—contestó Eren con algo de ironía—. Ahí va.

Adentró solo su glande, para poner sus manos sobre la cabeza de cabellos azulados. Escuchó como Levi tomaba una larga respiración, antes de que él diera la primera embestida. Una tras otra, sin parar, sin importarle que las mandíbulas le doliesen al otro, sin preocuparle el sonido de la dura carne de las mejillas ajenas, que sonaba a punto de romperse. No importaba. Daba rudo, como una bestia. Embestía sin piedad como apuñalándole la boca una y otra vez. Como si quisiera matarlo por ese lugar.

No importaba.

No había bronca por ninguna de las dos partes.

A Levi le gustaba que le dieran duro, y a Eren le gustaba dar con fuerza.

Estaban bien.

Se complementaban.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Levi!—jadeó Eren, sentía los espasmos recorrerle la ingle, bajar por su polla. Estaba a punto de suceder—. Tú… estúpida boca se siente tan bien…—jadeaba sin control, embistiendo más seguido, saliéndose de esa boca justo para volver a entrar luego.

Así estuvo por unos segundos, hasta que se quedó enterrado en la garganta de Levi, liberando su esperma fría por la garganta del monstruo, quién tragó gustoso aquel líquido por completo, pero no conforme con eso, sacó su chorreante miembro de la cavidad, masturbándolo con fuerza mientras se continuaba corriendo sobre la frente de Levi, por las mejillas cabello y labios, dejándolo todo sucio.

—Ah…ah…—jadeó Eren al acabar, golpeando un poco la lengua de su amante con el glande para que éste terminara de limpiarlo.

Curiosos bajó su vista hacia el regazo de Levi, observando que el pequeño monstruo se estaba masturbando con fuerza mientras qué, en algún momento de la felación, Levi había agarrado una de las velas gruesas que utilizaba para iluminar la habitación, y la había insertado en su culo, para masturbarse también de esa forma.

Sintió como su flácida polla comenzó despertar nuevamente.

Eren tomó la vela con una de sus manos mirando el rostro sucio de Levi, quien lo miraba relamiéndose los labios, halando para dentro de su boca la sustancia pegajosa que cubría su rostro, al tiempo en que hacía muecas de gusto por la masturbación.

—Eres un pervertido Levi…—haló con fuerza la vela del interior de Levi, tirándola en algún lugar de la habitación, causando un gemido de protesta por parte del más joven. Le acarició la cara con una mano de forma dulce—. ¿Permitirás que te folle ahora?—ronroneó.

—No—contestó el ojiazul—, yo me follaré…

Eren no pudo sopesar las palabras de Levi cuando éste dejó de masturbarse pateando con una fuerza brutal a su amante, hasta que éste chocó contra uno de los espejos de la habitación logrando que éste se rompiera en miles de pedazos. Antes de que el vampiro se levantara, los pasos de Levi pisando los cristales lo detuvieron, sintió como era jalado del brazo y arrastrado por ese mar de cristales hasta llegar frente a uno de los espejos sanos.

Entonces Levi se sentó sobre él, pero dándole la espalda, tomando su miembro erguido y posándolo en su abierta entrada.

Eren tenía los ojos grandes, mirando con lujuria como Levi los torturaba a ambos al frotar la dura cabeza contra sus duras, pero suaves paredes internas, rotándolo por un rato, para luego comenzar a bajar de manera lenta por toda su extensión, dejándole al vampiro un suculento espectáculo. Cuando toda la base estuvo dentro, Levi sufrió un escalofrío de gusto, uno que casi causó que se corriera. Si había algo que Eren no sabía, y la razón de que Levi fuera muy sensible en ese lugar tan íntimo, era que el monstruo tenía más de una próstata… Colocadas en distintos puntos de su esfínter.

Levi jadeó, porque en esa posición Eren las tocaba todas.

En esos momentos su cuerpo era un mar de nervios, cosa que iba en aumento ya que el órgano de Eren no paraba de hincharse —síntoma de haber bebido demasiada sangre esa noche—, por lo tanto las aplastaba a todas con más fervor.

—A-Ah… M...mmm…—gimió cuando Eren comenzó un lento vaivén, al tomarlo de las caderas. Subiéndolo y bajándolo de forma suave, mientras Eren también se movía.

Levi soltó un jadeo al imaginarse esa ingle yendo de arriba hacia abajo, quiso tener la vista de Eren, solamente para ver como esa gruesa y mojada polla entraba en su cavidad, y le perforaba todo su interior. Fue cuando Eren gruñó algo acerca de lo suculento que se veía que reaccionó.

Se inclinó hacia el frente, posando sus manos entre las piernas abiertas de Eren, para crear más comodidad en esa posición.

—Quieto…—le gruñó a Eren, logrando que este parara con la tortura—, ahora es mi turno…

Comenzó a ir a un ritmo suave, que el vampiro siguió, pero aumentó el rimo cuando encontró el lugar exacto en donde Eren volvía a golpear a todos sus puntos sensibles de una sola vez, y allí aumentó el ritmo, con desespero, quería correrse. Se irguió todo lo que su columna daba, gruñendo de gusto, utilizando solos sus piernas como apoyo para brincar mientras que su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás. Estaba perdido en el placer.

Eren estaba encantado, siempre ese monstruito tenía las reacciones más sensuales, y lo tenso de su espalda pequeña pero musculosa le encantaba. Sus manos se apretaron en la cintura, hundiendo esa piel muerta que tanto le encantaba, alzando su cadera de forma potente, encontrándose con Levi en cada embiste, haciendo a su pequeño amante jadear.

Pero no era suficiente.

Haló del cabello a Levi con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo a su lado. Fue hasta donde él, que lo miraba jadeando y con el ceño fruncido. Le abrió las piernas y le subió las rodillas a las orejas, haciendo que éste arqueara su columna.

—¡E-Eren!—gritó Levi en medio de un sonoro gemido cuando el vampiro arremetió con fuerza de un estoque, saliendo casi por completo y embistiéndolo de nuevo hasta el fondo—. I-Imbécil…—jadeaba gustoso mientras sus manos se adentraban en el cuero cabelludo de Eren jalándole de los cabellos, para atraerlo más cerca de su rostro.

Eren entendió el mensaje y sonrió de medio lado, besando con desenfreno la boca del otro, que sabía a sangre, y a su semen.

De a poco, y sin ninguno de los dos notarlo, bajaron la intensidad de sus actos, hasta que solo se convirtió en un lento vaivén. Mientras que Levi se aferraba al cuerpo grande que tenía encima, y Eren abrazaba por la cintura al más bajo con una mano, mientras que con la otra le iba masturbando con suavidad.

Afuera se iba haciendo de día, pero dentro de la habitación de Eren aún era de noche, y en esos instantes solamente ellos dos importaban.

Levi se corrió en silencio, ahogando un quejido en la boca del vampiro, y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, Eren le siguió unas embestidas luego, derramando su semilla con fuerza, causando un jadeo en ambos.

Al terminar el acto el sol ya había salido.

Sus labios se separaron por un rato, pero sus miradas se conectaron.

Eren le sonrió de forma cálida, enseñándole todos sus dientes, y el pequeño monstruo le dio un pequeño manotazo en el hombro.

—Sanguijuela.

Pero una pequeña sonrisa estaba posada en sus labios.

Al fin comprendían que no estaban solos… Que se tendrían para toda la eternidad.

A pesar de que no tenían nombre para su relación…Tampoco era como si lo necesitaran.

Solamente eran dos bestias que se _odiaban_ con toda su alma, y esos les bastaba.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota :**

Yo intentando hacer horror XD **—¿Se supone que** _ **eso**_ **era horror? O.o—** Sep… Fue sexo horrorifico(?) XD **—(Ustedes siempre viendo lo enferma sexual que soy...)—**

Y pensar que primero hice el dibujo en el cual me inspiré para el fic, luego quería hacer algo **tierno** con ellos para Halloween (y con la imagen), pero lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue sexo entre estos dos… **(no valgo nada… enserio XD)**. Pero bueno, luego quise hacer algo de Horror y salió más de sexo que de horror… -.-U So que me salió más **PWP** que si lo hubiera querido hacer así… y para colmo los lemons no me gustaron… hay cosas que le falta… Omití algunas cosas demasiado sangrientas para que no se me traumaran… porque mi cabeza estuvo demasiado enferma y sádica en estos días así que para eso tenía imaginación de sobra… Pero bueno… no quería que se me traumaran tanto XD Pero en fin XD, espero que les haya gustado de todas formas… ¡Les amo!

Les invito a que vayan a mi **Twitter (-arroba-TomatoChanNS)** o a mi **Tumblr (DinosaurioXD)** para que vean el dibujo que hice de este fic **XD** (Aún me estoy acostumbrando a la tableta gráfica y a **Paint Tool SAI o.O** )

 **PD:** A las personas que leen mi otro fic (Eighteen years old) quiero decir que lamento la demora, pero es que han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, ni siquiera he podido escribir bien el cap y es porque estoy adaptándome a una nueva vida. Me mudé hace un mes a Carolina del Norte, EEUU, un estado demasiado hermoso :3, pero viajar desde PR hasta aquí fue difícil. Una mudanza así fue muy compleja D:… Por eso no he tenido mucho tiempo, además de que tengo que concentrarme en las horas que mis sobrinos están en la escuela (vivo con mi hermana) y esconderme cuando llegan porque algunos quieren leer lo que escribo (chicos de 8 años no deben leer esto XD)… Así que he sufrido de 56789789 infartos **XD**

 **PD2:** ¡Hoy 31 de octubre es mi cumpleaños #18 así que felicítenme o mueran!(?) Neh, jamás se mueran, yo les adoro! ¡Que tengan felices Halloween y coman muchos dulces! ¡Amen!(?) =3

 **PD2 PT2:** Si alguien quiere regalarme un Drabble EreRi no me opongo XD

 **PD3:** _¡Los amo!_

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**

 **OwO**


End file.
